


Triaden

by Katrus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Consensual, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F, F/M, Headcanon for episodes 1-24, Heteroflexibility, Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Queer Friendly, Sibling Incest, Svenska | Swedish, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Triad - Freeform, Twincest, non-binary, pansexuality
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrus/pseuds/Katrus
Summary: Triaden är en novellsamling om relationen mellan Haruhi, Hikaru och Kaoru. Varje kapitel är en novell, och de kommer inte i någon specifik tidslinjär ordning. Novellerna är baserade på avsnitt 1-24 av animen; i detta universum hände aldrig avsnitt 25-26 samt större delen av mangan. Innehåller sexuella anspelningar, queera relationer och syskonincest. Är fritt från våld.





	1. Ett hugg i hjärtat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Triad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587093) by [Katrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrus/pseuds/Katrus). 



> Disclaimer: Jag äger inte animen eller mangan av Ouran High School Host Club.
> 
> Förord: Detta är min allra första fan fiction. Först skrev jag den på engelska, kallad "The Triad", och nu tänkte jag även ge mig på att översätta den till mitt modersmål Svenska. Det är okej att lämna kommentarer på engelska.
> 
> Anledningen till att jag började skriva "The Triad" var för att jag nyligen läste färdigt Ouran High School Host Club-mangan, och blev rätt upprörd över dess upplösning. I princip alla karaktärer hade en orimlig personutveckling genom att de tappade sin personlighet istället för att ha en utveckla den. De sista 3-4 böckerna var därför inte bra, enligt mig, så i min värld finns de inte och jag arbetar med att förtränga dem. ;) Denna novellsamling är alltså enbart baserad på de matchande delarna av animen och mangan, med andra ord är den endast baserad på avsnitt 1-24 av animen. Således är denna novellsamling lite av en "Hur det borde ha slutat", baserat på min åsikt.

Hikaru vaknade. I sömnen hade han omfamnat sin tvilling. Han var den stora skeden till Kaoru. Dock undrade han vart deras mellansked hade tagit vägen, och hur. Hen hade ju varit emellan dem.

Hikaru kramade Kaoru lite hårdare, vilket fick Kaoru att vakna.

"Hikaru?" kom från en trött Kaoru.

"Ja?"

"Har vår mellansked gått för att fixa frukost?"

"Jag antar det."

"Då har vi chans till lite egentid, bara vi två..." sa Kaoru medan han försiktigt vände sig om i sin tvillings famn så att de skulle kunna se varandra i ögonen.

"Vad söt du är." sa Hikaru och smålog förnöjt.

"Åh, tack... men jag känner mig fortfarande helt sömnmosig."

"Det gör inget, du vet att jag älskar dig oavsett hur du ser ut..." viskade Hikaru mjukt, innan han ändrade tonen till att låta mer hånfull, "Men du vet, jag älskar ju mig själv, jag är vacker som en grekisk gud, och du liknar mig."

"Skitstövel."

"Förlåt, jag skojar bara. Jag gillar dig förstås inte för att du liknar mig, du är vacker för att du är en underbar person." sa Hikaru medan han varsamt tryckte ned Kaoru på rygg, lutad över honom. Han tittade Kaoru i ögonen innan han försiktigt nuddade vid Kaorus haka, för att få honom att böja huvudet bakåt, och så kysste han honom på halsen. Kaoru gav, omedvetet, ifrån sig en åtråvärd suck, vilket fick Hikaru att smälta inombords och istället vända sin uppmärksamhet mot Kaorus läppar. Hikaru kysste honom passionerat. De öppnade varsamt läpparna och nuddade försiktigt varandras tungspetsar. Deras kyss blev mer intensiv när de även lutade sina huvuden lätt åt sitt respektive höger, för att undvika att deras näsor skulle stöta ihop.

Haruhi var i köket, på herrgårdens bottenvåning. Hen funderade på om tvillingarna fortfarande sov eller om de bara var sega med att stiga upp. Frukosten var färdig. Hen gjorde ofta frukost, hen var den i triaden som tyckte mest om matlagning. Dessutom var hen den mest morgonpigga av dem.

Haruhi ställde frukosten på en bricka och begav sig till övervåningen med den. När hen var på väg uppför trappan så hörde hen något. Något knappt förnimbart. Ymnigt hångel och lustfylld kvidande.

'Vad högljudda de är när de håller på sådär.' tänkte hen, gav ifrån sig en fnissning och kände hur hens kinder blev varma. Men knappt därefter kände hen ett hugg i hjärtat. Ordet 'Svartsjuka?' passerade som en hastig tanke. Ändock log hen när hen klev upp på trappavsatsen.

Haruhi öppnade sovrumsdörren och betraktade paret. Hikaru och Kaoru avbröt sitt hångel och vände blicken mot hen. Hen ställde frukostbrickan på byrån direkt till höger innanför dörren innan hen tittade upp på tvillingarna igen.

"Vill ni göra mig svartsjuk?" frågade hen försynt.

"Förlåt..." svarade de enhälligt med en smått sargad blick.

"Skojar bara. Ni skämtar om allt, hela tiden, så jag tänkte att jag också skulle försöka mig på ett skämt." sa hen och hånlog.

"Det där var rätt taskigt.", Kaoru såg sårad ut.

"Förlåt... Ni var så sega på att kliva upp, så jag blev tvungen att titta hur det stod till. Det är fint att se er såhär. Ni vet att jag älskar er. Förresten så vet ni redan att jag gillar att titta på er när ni kelar. Jag älskar er verkligen. Ovillkorligen."

Hen tänkte tillbaka till för en liten stund sedan, när det högg till i hens hjärta. Smärtan berodde inte på svartsjuka, verkligen inte. Att älska någ _on_ , i detta fallet någ _ra_ , så här mycket, det var inte konstigt att det gjorde ont. Varje gång hen tänkte på dem så pirrade det i magen.

"Tack kära du.", Kaoru var tacksam över att höra att hen känner en ovillkorlig kärlek till dem. Hikaru gav henne också ett leende som utstrålade tacksamhet. Hen log mot dem, och lutade sig mot dörrkarmen. Hikaru låg fortfarande ovanpå Kaoru och de båda tittade lite blygt, mot Haruhi. Kaoru gav strax ifrån sig ett trånande ljud när Hikaru, utan att vända blicken från Haruhi, började att massera Kaorus hårbotten. Hikarus uppmärksamhet riktades återigen mot Kaoru, de fick ögonkontakt. Haruhi stod kvar i dörröppningen när Hikarus och Kaorus läppar snuddade vid varandra, varpå Haruhi började knäppa upp sin skjorta och avbröt dem med:

"Får jag också vara med?"


	2. Ett samtal bakom kulisserna, del 1

Host Club:ens portar hade slagit igen för dagen. Hosterna hade inga fler lektioner, alla eftermiddagens lektioner var inställda. De tog tillfället i akt att chilla lite i Tredje musiksalen innan de skulle bege sig hemåt. Haruhi och Honey hade satt sig i en soffa. De var trötta efter att ha haft ovanligt mycket gäster under eftermiddagen. Hikaru och Kaoru sopade golvet medan Mori ställde undan möblerna. Kyoya och Tamaki diskuterade Host Club:ens kommande teman och projekt. Som vanligt var de oense om vad de skulle välja att genomföra härnäst.

"Haru-chan!"

"Ja, Honey?" svarade Haruhi.

"Har ni tre haft sex än?"

Haruhi blev lite paff över frågan och såg smått obekväm ut, men de som egentligen blev mest paffa, rent av chockade, var Hikaru och Kaoru. De lamslogs med ögon stora som tefat. De stirrade på Haruhi och Honey innan de långsamt vände sina blickar mot varandra. Deras kinder blev varma, och de båda satte handen över munnen. De försökte att inte se alltför generade ut.

"Kaoru, sa Honey verkligen vad jag tror att han sa?" sa Hikaru, genom handen han hade för munnen, och lutade sig närmare Kaoru.

"Jag tror det, det lät verkligen som att Honey frågade hen om det..." svarade Kaoru, också genom sin hand.

De båda tog bort sina händer de haft över sina munnar och positionerade sig med pannor ihop och händerna på varandras axlar. De behövde viska sig fram till en strategi.

"Vad ska vi göra? Ska vi joina dem och låtsas som inget?" frågade Hikaru.

"Om vi inte joinar dem så vet vi inte vad Haruhi har berättat, då skulle Honey kunna ställa oss mot väggen helt utan förvarning. Vi skulle inte kunna förneka något alls."

"Okej, vi tar tjuren vid hornen. Se till att andas lugnt." sa Hikaru till sitt kära syskon innan de begav sig till soffgruppen.

"Hej Haruhi! Hej Honey! Vad snackar ni om då?" sa Kaoru med den mest oberörda min han kunde få till.

"Jag vet att ni hörde oss. Ni skulle ha sett er själva, det var obetalbart!" svarade Haruhi och började fnissa. Honey följde hennes exempel och började också fnissa. Det tog inte lång tid tills de asgarvade, till Hikarus och Kaorus fasa, för nu hade hela Host Club:en blivit nyfikna på vad som var på gång. De förlägna tvillingarna satte sig på soffan, på den sida av Haruhi som inte Honey satt på. De ville inte konfronteras av jobbiga frågor, det var säkrast om Haruhi svarade på alla Honeys funderingar.

"Förlåt för att jag blev distraherad av hur de reagerade på din fråga, Honey. Men ja, vi har haft sex." sa Haruhi, utan att tveka en sekund på vad hen sa, trots att hela Host Club:en nu hade anslutit sig i varsin fåtölj.

"Som förväntat." sa Mori kort.

Tamaki förstod ingenting, som vanligt, för han hade en tendens att försvinna in i sin egen lilla värld. Kyoya, å andra sidan, antecknade något i sin mapp, också precis som vanligt, och självklart hade han förstått precis allt, till skillnad mot Tamaki. Honey blev otroligt uppspelt och utifrån hans blick att döma så var det inga tvivel om hur exalterad han var.

"Kawaiiiiii!..." tjöt han, rakt ut, till Haruhis förvåning. Tvillingarna såg ut som att de skulle skämmas ihjäl. De var uppenbart obekväma av samtalsämnet. Tamaki hade fortfarande ingen aning om vad samtalet handlade om.

"Det kan inte vara så länge sedan första gången, eftersom ni inte har besökt varandra så ofta." konstaterade Kyoya, samtidigt som han eftertänksamt bläddrade i sin mapp.

"Kyoya, du kommer väl inte skriva ned det här?" sa Haruhi, hen gav Kyoya en misstänksam och bekymrad blick.

"Vem vet..." sa Kyoya med en delvis svårtolkad, delvis illvillig blick. Men för en gångs skull stängde han sin mapp och la den ifrån sig.

"Jag är såååå glad för er skull!" sa lolitan entusiastiskt. Först då vaknade Tamaki upp ur sin dagdröm.

"Vilka 'er'? Vad är vi glada för?"

"De där tre..." började Kyoya och gjorde en gest mot tvillingarna och Haruhi, "...har inlett ett rätt intimt kärleksförhållande."

"VAD I HELVETE SÄGER DU!?" röt Tamaki till, och flög upp ur fåtöljen. Sen började han gorma till Hikaru och Kaoru, "Fy fan vad äckligt! Hur kan ni ens komma på tanken...? Ni är killar, OCH TVILLINGAR, och så drar ni in min oskuldsfulla dotter Haruhi i den här röran? SKÄMS!", sedan vände han sig till Haruhi och tonade ned sin röst, "Min stackars, stackars dotter. Jag ska skydda dig mot dessa perversa svin och..."

"Amen lägg av hörru!" avbröt Haruhi barskt. Tamaki for då kvickt iväg till sitt depp-hörn och såg ut som en ledsen hund i en regnstorm.

 "Jag tycker inte att Tamaki är rätt person att snacka skit om män som har sex med män." sa Kyoya och rättade till sina glasögon med vänster pekfinger.

Detta gjorde Tamaki rasande, igen, vilket fick honom att störta tillbaka till gruppen och börja gorma igen. Denna gång gormade han om, ja Gud vet vad, för allt som kom ur hans mun var knappt ens nonsens enligt klubben. Ingen av dem kunde tillräckligt mycket franska, vilket de visserligen var glada över då de var rätt säkra på att en del av denna nonsens var väldigt fula ord.

"Tamaki föredrar visserligen kvinnor, men jag skulle faktiskt vilja påstå att han är heteroflexibel snarare än heterosexuell." berättade Kyoya för de andra. De hade inga problem alls med att höra Kyoya, trots Tamakis gormande, för de hade redan tonat ut hans franska nonsens. Dock, när Kyoya hade avslutat meningen försvann Tamaki kvickt tillbaka till sitt depp-hörn. Han gillade verkligen inte att han, den mest, eller, faktiskt, den enda, homofoba i gruppen själv hade homosexuella tendenser.

Då började även Hikaru och Kaoru bli nyfikna. De glömde nästan bort hur pinsamt de tyckte att allt var.

"Med vem? Och hur kommer det sig att du vet det? Det känns inte som något Tamaki skulle avslöja i första taget." funderade Hikaru.

"Ja du... Låt oss bara konstatera att jag har mina källor."

"Herregud, säg inte att ni två..." utbrast Haruhi av förvåning och med viss rädsla i blicken. Hon hade stannat upp mitt i meningen för att hon kände ovisshet, men hon lyckades ändå fortsätta, "Vänta lite nu här... Jag vet inte om jag verkligen vill veta mer. Förlåt Kyoya, men jag kan inte släppa att du hotade mig med våldtäkt den där gången. Jag vet att ni bara försökte att hitta något jag är rädd för, men det där var klart över gränsen. Jag vet att du har bett om ursäkt och jag vet att du aldrig skulle våldta någon, men jag kan fortfarande inte riktigt lita på dig när det gäller sådant."

"Jag är verkligen ledsen Haruhi, jag vet bättre nu efter att du senare skällde ut mig mig för hur illa jag betett mig. Jag visste inte hur illa våldtäktskulturen är, men efter din utskällning har jag tagit det till mig. Jag har aldrig sett dig så arg." började Kyoya, och för en gångs skull visade han lite medkänsla, sedan gick han tillbaka till det tidigare ämnet, "Hursomhelst så tänker jag inte berätta så mycket om mig och Tamaki, men en intressant grej är att Tamaki är riktigt lätt att förföra.", sa han med ett smått illvilligt flin. Hans glasögon glimmade till och det var något i hans blick som gav skenet av att han hade fått Tamaki att gå med på exakt det han velat. För en sekund kände sig de andra i gruppen smått äcklade när de insåg hur manipulativ Kyoya kan vara. Men eftersom Kyoya hade använt ordet "förföra" så kände de sig säkra på att Kyoyas handling även hade varit i Tamakis intresse.

"Hörru Tamaki, vem är du att kasta sten i glashus?" ropade Hikaru till Tamaki. Hikaru tänkte på hur homofob Tamaki kan vara ibland. Det enda Hikaru fick till svar, från Tamaki, var onda ögat, så han ryckte på axlarna och viftade bort Tamakis blick med "Okej, fortsätt sura du." när han insåg att Tamaki alltid kommer att vara envis som en åsna.

Kyoya avledde ämnet bort från honom själv och Tamaki.

"Och ni två då?" sa han och gav en gest mot Honey.

"Takashi är riktigt bra i sängen." svarade Honey med ett leende. Alla i rummet blev helt ställda över hur rakt på sak han var. Hikaru, Kaoru, och förstås även Mori vid det här laget, såg ut som att de skulle tyna bort, så förlägna som de var. Tamaki har säkert gått samma öde till mötes, om det inte vore för att han satt i sitt depp-hörn och drömde sig bort från verkligheten.

"Så trevligt." sa Haruhi, helt oberörd, eller snarare glad, och la handen på Honeys axel.

"Mm, jag är ändå inte intresserad av tjejer. Jag träffar ju knappt några killar med tanke på alla Host Club-aktiviteter vi har för oss. Dessutom är Takashi den enda jag hänger med i klassen. Så jag tänkte att det vore värt att chansa på att flirta med honom, han är ändå min bästa vän. Och det ena ledde till det andra, som du nog förstår vid det här laget. Du vet aldrig vad som kan hända." sa han, och kramade sin gosekanin.

"Nä, verkligen inte. De där två är ju helt fantastiska." svarade Haruhi med en gest mot sina partners. Hen var tydligt intresserad av att prata om den här typen av ämnen med Honey.

"Haruhi, snälla..." vädjade Kaoru blygt.

"Va?" utbrast hen och vände sig mot Kaoru och Hikaru. När hen såg hur obekväma och röda de var insåg hen att de nog inte var vana vid att prata om den här typen av saker. Så hon fortsatte med "Åh, förlåt! Jag är så van vid att höra pappa och Misuzu skvallra om sån't här. Jag insåg inte att ni var så pryda. Asså, sex är ju något helt normalt. Till exempel så hade jag aldrig kommit till världen om det inte vore för att mina föräldrar hade sex. Eller åtminstone antar jag det, jag tror inte att konstgjord befruktning var så vanligt på den tiden.", som om det brandtalet skulle göra saken bättre, nä, det gjorde bara tvillingarna ännu mer obekväma och röda.

"Om ni känner er alltför obekväma så gör det inget om ni lämnar oss." sa Honey med ett vänligt leende.

"Ingen fara." sa tvillingarna i kör och blickade ner mot sina fötter.

"Så, vad ska vi prata om härnäst?" frågade Honey glättigt innan han såg sig omkring och insåg att Tamaki var borta, "Vart tog Tama-chan vägen?"

"Han drog för ungefär fyra minuter sedan, så jag antar att han övergav den här diskussionen. Han gick nog hem." klargjorde Kyoya, bläddrandes i sin mapp.

"Hmm, vi vet redan att Honey inte är intresserad av tjejer... Men hur ligger det till med dig Mori?" fortsatte Haruhi konversationen med.

Mori svarade inte. Precis som tvillingarna så hade han blicken på sina skor, men till skillnad mot tvillingarna så såg han inte så generad ut, han såg bara lite obekväm ut, men så var han bra på att dölja sina känslor.

"Jag antar att du är intresserad av killar med tanke på vad Honey har berättat. Gillar du tjejer också?" sa hen och lutade sig framåt för att försöka få ögonkontakt med Mori, men hon misslyckades då Mori var helt fokuserad på sina skor.

"Ja." svarade han kort, utan att lyfta blicken från sina fötter.

"Själv så bryr jag mig varken om könskarakteristika eller könsidentitet. Om jag älskar någon så beror det enbart på personlighet. Och förstås utseende också, jag menar, annars hade jag inte varit med de där två.", hen gav en vink till Hikaru och Kaoru. De båda kände hur de smälte inombords. De ville redan få henne i säng.

"Så du är bisexuell, Fujioka?" undrade Kyoya.

"Nä, det facket passar mig inte riktigt. Jag skulle nog säga pansexuell. De flesta som ser sig själva som bisexuella gillar män för att de är män och kvinnor för att de är kvinnor, medan jag inte blir kär i någon med avseende på deras kön, för mig är det insidan som är det viktigaste. Antagligen är det därför jag inte har några problem med att ha två partners. För hur skulle jag någonsin kunna välja endast en av dem? Jag älskar båda deras personligheter lika mycket.", vilket fick Hikaru och Kaoru att smälta desto mer. Hen förförde dem enkelt, även när det inte var hens avsikt.

"Haruhi..." sa Kaoru försynt, "Klockan börjar bli mycket, det kanske är bäst att bege sig hemåt." föreslog han.

Haruhi vände blicken mot sina två partners och såg att, trots att de fortfarande såg obekväma och förlägna ut, så fanns det nu något annat i deras blick, eftermiddagens samtalsämne hade tänt en gnista hos dem. Hon fattade genast vinken.

"Ja, ni har rätt! Bäst vi går." sa hen, ställde sig upp och erbjöd tvillingarna en varsin hand, som de varsamt accepterade. Hen drog upp sina partners ur soffan, placerade sig emellan dem och lade armarna om deras midjor. De blev lite häpna över Haruhis så plötsligt dominanta kroppsspråk, men tvekade inte en sekund på att lyda hen. Hen drog dem med sig mot porten. Tvillingarna la en varsin arm över Haruhis axlar.

"Inte trodde jag att Fujioka skulle vara den dominanta av dem." yttrade Kyoya.

"Det är jag inte." ropade Haruhi tillbaka till dem och fortsatte med "Men ibland måste jag ta kommandot. De hade nog aldrig vågat avsluta eftermiddagens diskussion, så det var bäst att jag gjorde det åt dem när jag såg deras åtrå."

Självklart gjorde detta Hikaru och Kaoru generade, men de hade kommit på andra tankar än att fortsätta vara förlägna. De var bara glada över att få ta med sig sin "leksak" hem. Honeys ögon tindrade, han tyckte att de var världens sötaste triad.

"Och förresten, jag hoppas att ni kommer att få en lika bra kväll och natt som jag, uppenbarligen, kommer att få. Ses imorron! Jag lovar att ge dig alla detaljer Honey." ropade hen över axeln precis innan de slog igen porten bakom sig.

"Så att eh... Vad vill du att vi gör med dig ikväll?" frågade Hikaru med betydligt mer självsäkerhet än han någonsin skulle kunna ha visat framför Host Club:en. Kaoru passade på att ge Haruhi en kindpuss.

"Har ni något speciellt i åtanke?" frågade hen.

"Vi tänkte att du får välja precis vad du vill." sa Hikaru och Kaoru i kör, samtidigt som de utbytte lustfyllda blickar.

"Vilken tur att ni är två..." sa hen blygt, "För att... Jag skulle gärna får oralsex och hångel samtidigt." föreslog hen med en lätt rodnad.

"Det låter helt underbart Haruhi!" medgav Kaoru med en mjuk, passionerad röst.

"Åh Haruhi... Du är bara alltför bra." Sa Hikaru med tydlig åtrå i tonen. Han smälte inombords när han tänkte på det.

De båda gav Haruhi en lätt kyss på halsen. Det gav henne gåshud och fick henne att nästan stöna av åtrå, vilket hon turligt nog lyckades undvika då de fortfarande var i skolan. Om de hade varit hemma hos tvillingarna så hade de gått rakt på sak. Tvillingarnas föräldrar höll i deras mammas modevisning i Kyoto den kommande veckan. Men just nu, fortfarande kvar på skolan, kunde de ändå inte gå rakt på sak. Så, helt omedvetet, förförde de varandra hela vägen hem. Förförelserna gjorde det svårt för dem att hålla tillbaka lusten.


	3. Ett samtal bakom kulisserna, del 2

När Haruhi och tvillingarna anlände till Tredje musiksalen morgonen därpå så möttes de av att Honey rusade emot dem.

“Haaaruuuu-chaaaan!...” tjöt han, hoppade mot Haruhi, och gav hen en attackkram.

”Åh, hej Honey! Du verkar på gott humör idag.” sa Haruhi med ett leende.

”Minns du vad du lovade mig i går?”

Hikaru och Kaoru gav varandra en smått olustig blick.

”Vi ses sen…” sa de i kör, och gick.

”Va? Ja, just det, nu minns jag!” sa hen, medan hon följde tvillingarna, vilka var på väg bort från dem, med blicken.

”Ge mig alla detaljer, snälla.” bad Honey, nu ståendes på golvet igen, med gnistrande ögon, kramandes sitt kaningosedjur istället för Haruhi.

”Ja då, låt oss hitta någonstans där vi kan vara ensamma. Mina partners vill uppenbarligen inte prata om det, och jag vill inte att de andra hör, speciellt inte den där Kyoya…” sa hon med en ond blick mot den antecknande, sluga, Kyoya.

”Inga problem!” svarade Honey, tog hens hand och ledde iväg henne till skolgården.

”De kommer att snacka om oss…” sa Kaoru med en oroad blick

”Jag vill inte höra det.”

”Jag vet… Men vad gör vi om Honey frågar oss om det…”

”Då drar vi bara.”

”Vi kan inte undvika honom föralltid. Kanske skulle vi ta tjuren vid hornen?”

”Föreslår du att vi ska skugga dem?” utbrast Hikaru.

”Tyst! Haruhi ville inte att de andra skulle höra, gör dem inte misstänksamma. Och ja, det var det jag hintade om. Men de där två är väl de sämsta att skugga… Haruhis medfödda instinkter och Honeys konstant spetsade öron…”

”Exakt. Vi kan inte förfölja dem.”

Haruhi och Honey satt på en bänk på skolgården.

”Allt du har berättat hittills låter helt fantastiskt Haruhi. Det låter som att ni tre hade en fantastisk kväll. Hur kommer det sig att ni inte blev tillsammans tidigare?” frågade Honey, med en smått bekymrad blick.

”Jag vet inte riktigt. Efter att vi blev tillsammans har jag insett hur mycket de har flirtat med mig, nästan ända från början. Minns du den gången när Hikaru bet av en bit från kakan jag hade i min mun och sen slickade Kaoru bort smulor från min kind? Jag trodde bara att de var sugna på kakor.”

”Haha, Haruhi, vad trög du är! Förlåt… Men det var så uppenbart för mig och Takashi. De var alldeles för gulliga mot dig för att det inte skulle vara flirtande. Varje gång de gjorde den där typen av grejer så blev jag förbluffad över att du inte tog hinten.”

”Tja, det var inte förrän jag insåg att deras incest-affär var på riktigt som jag började förstå att de faktiskt flirtade med mig. Först tyckte jag bara att det var fånigt.”

”Jag och Takashi har skvallrat om er tre hur länge som helst nu… Eller, tja, jag skvallrade, Takashi mest bara höll med och nickade när jag snackade om er.”  
Haruhi log, sen så satt de där på bänken och tittade på sparvarna som lekte i fågelbadet. Honey höll Usa-chan mot bröstet.

”Vet du vad? Om du inte hade fattat ännu så hade jag berättat det för dig. Ni tre var så nära vänner, jag var säker på att ni skulle trivas ännu mer tillsammans om ni släppte lös era känslor till varandra. Jag är verkligen glad för er tre. Jag hoppas att samhället kommer att erkänna den här typen av relationer någon dag.”

”Mm, jag med. Jag har bara berättat för dig och de andra i Host Club:en. Ni är de enda som jag litar tillräckligt mycket på.”

”Litar du på Tamaki och Kyoya?”

”Ja.” sa hon med ett ärligt leende, ”Tamaki vill mest bara skydda mig mot allt. Trots att han är rätt trög så förstår han att det inte är en bra idé att berätta för någon, och han förstår också att jag skulle skälla ut honom om han gjorde det. Och Kyoya är faktiskt rätt empatisk, trots att han är så manipulativ. Jag tror inte ens att han skulle berätta det för min pappa, för en gångs skull.”

Honey nickade och satte sin gosedjurskanin bredvid sig, på bänken, reste sig och drog med sig Haruhi upp på fötterna, sen gav han hen en kram.

”Jag är så glad för er tre.”

”Tack, jag är glad att jag har dig som vän.”

Sen gick de tillbaka till Tredje musiksalen hand i hand, Honey hållandes Usa-chan i sin andra hand. Han var också glad över att ha en så fin vän. Han var glad över alla vännerna i Host Club:en. Innan Host Club:en fanns så var Mori hans enda egentliga vän. Nu hade han så många vänner, även utanför Host Club:en, eftersom han, varje dag, mötte så många brukare.

När de kom tillbaka till Tredje musiksalen så tittade Hikaru och Kaoru misstänksamt på dem. Haruhi gav dem en blick som de tolkade som att de inte skulle behöva oroa sig för att Honey skulle prata med någon annan än hen. De pustade ut av lättnad och log mot Haruhi.


End file.
